High School Musical 2
The worst crap to come out of Walt Disney's company ever (other than it's sequel). ---- Beginings The origin of this uber-homosexual monstrosity are unknown. Some suggest that it was created by an evil band of liberals including Hillary Clinton, Ted Kennedy, Harry Reid, John Kerry, John Edwards, and Jane Fonda. This band (known as the sinister six) were mad at Republicans for winning the '04 election and were out for revenge in the harshest way possible by manipulating their children. The sinister six hired director Kenny Ortega (the equivalent of if Steven Speilberg was 20 times gayer than he actually is) and almost instantly had this diabolical scheme of the ground. Ortega was quick in hiring his dream team of young gay actors and actresses, which soon became the new sinister six. Led by the evil (and gay) Zac Efron, this group of pure left wing insanity consisted of Corbon Bleu, Vanessa Hudgens, Lucas Grabiel, Monique Coleman, and Ashley Tisdale. After filming, the cable movie aired in January '06, ushering in kiddie TV Armageddon. Popularity Soon after the film's release, it attracted a fan base of brainwashed little tikes and parents who were dragged along. Merchandise soon began to appear on shelves and go off faster than it came on. As its popularity grew so did the new sinister six's making them celebrities overnight. As their success grew so did their ego which every one knows when your ego begins to grow everyone's favorite warrior of truthiness is there to deflate your ego. Colbert's Retaliation During this time "The Colbert Report" had also become an overnight sensation and was nominated along with HSM for the big breakthrough award in VH1's big in '06 awards. The race to vote was intense between Colbert fans, once respected citizens now brainwashed by liberal mind control and retards who thought Borat and America Ferrara would win. Then after the votes were counted on December 3rd, 2006 the award was given to Stephen by Las Vegas and Miami police officers. "Ya gotta earn it cast of High School Musical. No free rides." Colbert said as he taunted the six, but little did our hero know he should have finished them off while he had the chance. Unholy Return After doing the seemingly impossible of brushing off the scars of being beaten by Stephen, the new sinister six released a new movie by demands of the newly democrat controled congress. HSM2 soon became even more popular than its predicessor and made the already d-list celebrities A-list super stars. With a DVD release of this sequel in December of 2007 and a third enstallment coming to THEATERES sometime in '08 or '09 HSM has continued to be a formiddable foe in the fight for truthiness. Connections With Bears It is believed that the original master plan for HSM was created by the evil mastermind Colbear himself. He gave the plan to the original sinister six so that after they made the population liberalized softened up idiots so it would be easier to attack them in the Bear Uprising of 2012. =Movies Destroying America= In August 2008 on an episode of the Report Dr. Colbert named High School Musical 3 a Movie Destroying America